Kimi ni Todoke: As the Days Pass By
by Rueness Elric
Summary: A series of part one-shots, part-"continues" stories from the characters of Kimi ni Todoke. Rated K FOR NOW, will DEFINITELY change to M in the future.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kimi ni Todoke, if I did Shouta and Sawako would already be doing something *cough* kinky *cough* by now.

**Author's note**: Hello! I'm **Rueness** **Elric**, I'll be doing a series of partially one-shot but kinda a series of stories for Kimi ni Todoke. I just love… love… LOVE Shouta X Sawako. For now the rating of this will be K+ but in due time it will be changed. I'm a smut writer but I want to build their relationship first before anything *cough* happens *cough*.

In this FF Shouta X Sawako is already a couple that means this goes after Chapter 45 in the **manga**. Don't like spoilers? Then don't read this.

I hope you'll enjoy my works. Other thing, if you'll just comment on my grammar, **don't** or I'll just stop writing.

*-*-

**Chapter One: Morning**

Another cold November morning, a young boy waited for the girl he loves quietly. He was never an early riser but ever since the day he finally got the girl we always dreamed for he rises up early so he may see her face as soon as possible. Shouta Kazehaya waited excitedly to see the love of his life, Sawako Kuronuma.

"Haaa," Kazehaya yawns, "looks like I'm too early." He chuckled on his new manners. It was only six thirty and usually his Sawako would only arrive by seven. He took out his phone.

**Ohayo, Sawako! I'm already here waiting for you. But no need to rush I was too excited to see you again. Anyway, I'll be at the usually place. I miss you. – Shouta**

-*-*-

"EHHH!!!" Sawako exclaimed with a blush across her face. She was only on her way to get dressed when see received her… her… boyfriend's text message. She was also a bit early than her usual getting-ready-to-school time. Usually she would only get ready by six forty five but she was also excited to Kaze… Shouta. Another blush washed her face as she remembered the conversation she had with Shouta the other day.

-*-*-

*_Lunch time*_

_ "Hey Sawa, lets eat!" Chizu-chan cheered but suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder._

_ Ayame, looking mischievous, was the owner of the said hand, "Chizu… my dear Chizu… Can't you see the prince is about to invite her, let's not ruin their strawberry time, HO HO HO!"_

_ Chizu smiled as she caught Kazehaya's eyes, who was apparently on his way to ask Sawako for lunch, "Gomen, Yano-chin…" she then turned to Ryu, "Oi! Have lunch with me and Yano-chin today!"_

_ "Huh? Why?" Ryu answered absent-mindedly._

_ "Nandemo!" Chizu said happily dragging Ryu to follow Ayane out of the classroom. "Have fun…" She then teased Kazehaya._

_ *I really hate those two*. Kazehaya then approached Sawako, "Kuromuna, can we have lunch together?"_

_ "Umm," Kuronuma Sawako answered with a blush._

_ "But we would have to drop by the cafeteria first, I don't have any lunch today, is that okay?" He chuckled._

_ "No need…" Kuronuma said nerviously, "I have… I have prepared lunch for two today."_

_ Kazehaya blushed, "Why?"_

_ "Because you told me yesterday that you would want to have lunch together so I thought you might want…" Kuromuna said shyly, "demo… It's okay! If you really want some lunch from the…"_

_ "That's great!" Kazehaya said immediately, "I've been wanting to taste food made by you." He then smiled._

_ Kuromuna smiled back then pulled out her bento from her bag. The moment she have placed it on her table Kazehaya took it._

_ "Let me carry it," Kazehaya said happily._

_ They walked side by side to the garden of the school. Neither of them said anything but smiles were written on their faces as they walked. Finally reaching the only vacant bench Kazehaya took out his handkerchief then wiped the bench. Sawako watch him closely as he do so._

_ "I don't want you to get dirty," Kazehaya said shyly._

_ "Arigatou," Kuromuna thanked._

_ They sat quietly. Kazehaya finally handed the bento to Kuronuma. She pulled out two chopsticks then opened the bento. Though it was only in one container, it was really for two. A really cute and tasty looking bento came to view to Kazehaya. Kuromuna placed the bento on her lap then handed a pair of chopstick to Kazehaya._

_ "Dozo," she offered._

_ Kazehaya smiled, "Itadakimasu!"_

_ "Wah! This is great," he then exclaimed after taking his first bite._

_ Kuromuna smiled. They peacefully ate the bento prepared by Kuromuna. Kazehaya was filled with so much happiness. He was very happy to be able to eat food from the girl he loves and he was very happy to know that she was a great cook._

_ "Kazehaya," Kuromuna suddenly said._

_ "Nani?" he answered, still chewing._

_ "Is it okay… if we…" she said with a blush. Kazehaya then also blushed._

_ "Nani? You can tell me anything."_

_ "If we… eat together again. I don't mind making lunch for both of us."_

_ "Of course! That would be great!" Kazehaya exclaimed._

_ Kuromuna smiled, "Hai… Kazehaya-kun." Kazehaya then frowned. "What is it? Is something wrong with the food?"_

_ "It's not that it's just that you still call me Kazehaya."_

_ "Oh, gomen…" she then said apologetically._

_ "Kuromuna, is it okay if starting today that I call you Sawako-chan?" Kazehaya asked shyly._

_ "Umm…"_

_ "So is it okay if you, starting today, call me Shouta?"_

_ "Umm…"_

_ "Arigatou… Sa… Sawako-chan…"_

_ "Iiyo… Shou… Shou… Shouta-kun," Sawako said with a blush._

_ *Ding dong ding dong*_

_ "Oh look at the time!"_

-*-*-

Half running half-walking, Sawako rushed to see Shouta. Finally reaching their meeting place, she found Shouta sleeping on the grass. She smiled as she looked at the peaceful look on his face. She took out her phone to check the time, it was only six fifty and they were only needed at school by seven thirty. She sat beside him.

"That must be uncomfortable," she said to herself.

Slowly she lifted his head and place it on her lap, she then run her finger on his hair. Slowly Shouta's eyes opened.

"Gomen! Gomen… did I wake you?" Sawako apologized.

Shouta smiled as he looked at Sawako's face, "Yeah, but its okay…" _because I got to see you._

Sawako smiled, "sorry I'm late."

"No… I was early," Shouta then held Sawako's hand. "Ohayo, Sawako-chan."

"Ohayo, Shouta-kun."

Shouta then got up and sat beside Sawako, still holding her hand. They looked at each other's eyes. Sawako then place her head on his shoulder, making Shouta blush but then felt so much happiness.

"Fine weather, isn't it?" Shouta said, then wrapped his arm around Sawako's shoulder.

"Umm…"

They sat their in silence, feeling the warm of each other when they finally heard from a far the other students making their way to the school.

"I think we have to go," Sawako said as she sat up straight.

"Hay," Shouta sighed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"It's nothing," Shouta said as he stood up, "but I would love to able to just sit beside you all day."

"Me too," Sawako smiled.

Shouta then offered his hand to help Sawako stand. She gladly took it. As she was about to let go of his hand the grasp of Shouta's hand tightened.

"Is it okay if we hold hands to school?" Shouta asked with a blush on his face. He then properly interlaced their fingers.

"Umm…"

"Your bag…" Shouta then said as they made their way to the road to school, his other hand reaching for Sawako's bag.

"Eh?"

"Let me carry it."

"No need," She then said shyly.

"Please," Shouta then smiled.

Giving in, Sawako handed her bag to Shouta. He carried his own bag on his shoulder while he carried his girlfriend's bag with his hand with his other hand tightly holding Sawako's hand. Finally reaching the road a sudden blush run across Sawako's face. She realized she was holding hands with Shouta in public. Feeling her anxiety, he held her hand tighter.

"There's nothing wrong with holding my girlfriend's hand, right?" Shouta asked with a smile.

"Umm…" Sawako smiled back.

"Oi, Kazehaya! Getting all lovey dovey with Sawako so early in the morning?" Chizu called from behind who's apparently walking with Ayane.

"Well, let's not forget, it's like a dream to him," Ayane teased.

With that, the young couple blushed.

_Another cold November morning, well not really…_ Shouta thought while feeling his Sawako's warm hand on his.

-*-*-

**End of Chapter One**

-*-*-

Ohayo = Good morning

Demo = But…

Bento = Packed lunch/lunch box

Nandemo(nai) = It's nothing

Itadakimasu = (do I really have to explain this?) "Let's eat!" (the literal meaning/translation is different and it takes a lot of time to explain.)

Hai = Yes

Nani = What

Arigatou = Thank you (and yes the spelling of Arigatou is with a "u". I know because I can speak Japanese.)

Gomen = Sorry

Dozo = (is usually what you say when you offer something… in English its like "Go ahead", but it really depend on the situation)

Iiyo = (again another it-depends word but in this it means, "it's okay/fine".)

Umm = Yes

Ummhmm = No (Get it?)

-*-*-

I hoped you liked it. Look forward for more. Reviews are much appreciated (but **nothing** please about my **grammar**, it pisses me off!)… **Reviews = Love**. Mata ne, minna!


End file.
